cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Card Lores:Dragonic Overlord "The Яe-birth"
Infinite Rebirth (24/02/2014) He's "Dragonic Overlord", the Overlord who fit the title of "strongest" in the past and the one who possesses the potential to reign over all dragons. The ferocious attack of "Link Joker" has forced the empire into a disadvantagous position, and they managed to reach the great coffin in which "Dragonic Overlord" slumbered. The "Star-vaders" intended to accomplish one of their most important missions, "the re-capture of the Three Heroes". Since they were blocked by the barrier which protected the coffin, they tried to extract, copy and Яeverse the dragon's mind, just as what they have done when invading "Aqua Force". However, just before they could reach the consciousness of the dragon, the subterranean area was devoured by a pillar of fire that penetrated even the heavens. From the ominous black flame, the strongest raging dragon of the empire appeared. Even the power of Void is bent to his will. Undying, unyielding, unrestricted---the dragon soared in the azure, paying no attention to the rabble. He flew towards the radiance of the sword flashing in the faraway land of white. "I have only one wish and one ambition! To settle the duel against my rival!" Monthly Bushiroad Short Novel (February 2014 Issue) The Star-vaders carried out an attempt to bring the three heroes in the past to their side via the power of Reverse. They snuck into Dragonic Overlord's tomb, under the cover of the chaos created by Vowing Saber Dragon "Яeverse" and Dauntless Dominate Dragon "Яeverse". Their first attempt was to make off with the entire body of Dragonic Overlord. Since that objective was proven to be too hard, they just directly connected to the target's mind, by duplicating its consciousness and Reversing it later (Just like how they did with Maelstrom). Meanwhile, Dragonic Overlord met a mysterious entity in his mind. The entity promised Dragonic Overlord the power to wake up from its slumber, but in return, the entity wanted a certain Swordsman of Light named Blaster Blade dead. Just as Dragonic Overlord was about to take the power, something inside himself snapped. "No! Power is not something that is to be given! It is something you grasp with your own hands!!" The Star-vaders that snuck in connected successfully with Dragonic Overlord's consciousness, however during the attempt the consciousness of Dragonic Overlord woke up from its slumber, burning all the Star-Vaders around it. The Void that was inserted into its mind was burned to ashes by its exceptionally strong soul, and became but another source for its power-up. "My name is Dragonic Overlord! One who bears the title of 'Overlord'. Sometimes I am a tyrant, sometimes I am the strongest general in the Empire until everyone calls me the Grim Reaper! I have only one intention and one wish—" "To settle things with my rival, ONCE AND FOR ALL." Monthly Bushiroad Short Novel (February 2014 Issue) The Resurrected Raging Dragon That was a space too large to be described as a “room”, which was constructed by naturally built walls of rock. In the center of the space was a coffin with exceptionally gorgeous decorations. Standing in front of the coffin, a young man whispered. “My Lord, you're not waking up again today.” His name is “Aermo”, the first subordinate of “Dragonic Overlord”. “Dragonic Overlord” was the general of “Kagero”, and was said to be the mightiest dragon of the Empire. “Yeh surprise me for comin’ here every day withou’ gettin’ bored.” Behind the young man who looked up to the coffin with regret, someone teased him with a childlike voice. “Oh, you’re Terrycloth.” “Don’ say ‘oh’! And yeh shoulda use honorifi’s when speakin’ with me!” He faced Terrycloth reluctantly and soon turned back his head, as if he did not care for the vice of Terrycloth. “Humph, it’s concei’able that this guy wouldn’ wak’up. I’m sure yer still ’emember what he’s done.” Aermo, neglecting the insulting words of Terrycloth before, had his finger moved. “That’s a black’art, so evil that it was directly seal’d by za Martial Emperor, the mighti’st empe’or who reigned two gene’ations before.” Terrycloth felt Aermo’s hesitation and continued his speech. “Too shortheaded was he to defeat the enemies standin’ befor’ him. Seal’d durin’ his state of false death, he became such a fo’m when re’eased. It seems that the most devastatin’ assault t’oop of the Empire stands no’chance but to be ’ismissed…” “Shut up!!!” Aermo charged towards Terrycloth at the speed of lightning and with a karate chop, his hand shrouded in flame. However, his action was expected by Terrycloth, who kicked the ground to jump back for half a step, then leaped and landed on Aermo’s hand. “You little fly!” “I say, this’s a punis’ment.” Hearing the words of Terrycloth, Aermo could not shake it off with his hand. “Of course I know.” His mouth moved instead of his hand, leaking words which hurt himself. “…I, know.” While Terrycloth landed off without a sound, the two heard the loud sound of a flute. “Mmm, that’s the sound of joining the fight. Go.” Aermo lowered his arm and walked without counter arguing. His face was hidden by his untidy hair, unseen by Terrycloth. ---- (Where is, this place?) (What, have I become?) (Has the battle ended?) (Have I lost?) (Or I should say, have I died?) (No, I haven’t died.) (Then why, my body can’t move?) (...my consciousness hasn’t...) (...how many times do I have to ask myself the same questions...?) ---- At the beginning that “Link Joker” assaulted all nations on Cray in a Blitzkrieg manner, only “Dragon Empire”, the nation with the strongest military power, could fight them equally. The reason was the simplest one, that they have more soldiers than “Link Joker”. “Can’t be saved, you weaklings can’t be saved. Looks like you were the ones...... who should have been eradicated.” Nevertheless, the time that the balance was broken eventually came. The first reason was again, the difference in numbers. The army of Dragon Empire was enormous, but they were limited, after all. The invaders from another dimension can send almost an infinite number of soldiers to Cray, and they are doing so even now. But there is another reason that “Link Joker” could accelerate their invasion. “Enlighten the weak of their feebleness......that is the duty of the strong. Your bodies shall be decorated by despair.” That is “Яeverse”, the mental phenomenon triggered by the mysterious power “Void”. Some of those who are infected by this phenomenon become the tools of the invaders, while others link their actions to their inner impulse of destruction. “Morons,” The warrior of “Narukami” and the honorable first “Eradicator”, “Vowing Sword Dragon”. The old general of “Kagero” who woke up from the old generation, “Dauntless Drive Dragon”. “Weaklings,” Both of them had been brave fighters who have sworn loyalty to the Empire. Too miserable for them to be branded by “Яeverse”. Their dark and turbid voices interlapped, “Be destroyed.” The thundering lightning and flame devoured their former comrades. ---- “Analysis completed. Conceived as the Most Important Target of Collection.” Covered by the chaos on the land, a squad of “Link Joker” infiltrated the large space of the coffin. There was nothing except the great coffin, but that coffin was indeed the object they wanted to retrieve. “Confirmed were thirty eight magical barriers. Conceive to destroy it within an estimate of 28800 seconds.” The most important mission of this squad, as well as all other troops of Star-vaders, was the re-capture of the Three Heroes. “Estimated difficult to capture the object immediately. Propose to approach its consciousness and duplicate its mind...” And it is not a problem for them even if they cannot retrieve the body. If they conceive that capturing or destroying a target is too difficult, they could extract and duplicate the target’s mind, as they succeeded to “Яeverse” a duplicated mind. “Confirmed. Inception started.” ---- (Have I lost?) (Or I should say, have I died?) (No, I haven’t died.) “Target Discovered. Connection performed with dummy personality formed.” “Right, you haven’t died.” “...Who is there? Why did you come here?” “Connection Completed” “It doesn't matter who I am, does it? Because you can’t move nor wake up.” “...If you know this, go away.” “You’re so rude to someone who is going to give you power and wake you up.” “What?” “Hesitation within consciousness was detected. Input the keyword. ” “Just repay me by killing someone. That’s not bad, is it?” “I remember his name is "Blaster Blade" or something.” “!!” “Frequency of vibration increased. Possible to contact subconsciousness.” “Can I consider your silence as agreeing my offer?” “...Yes.” “Excellent judgement.” “Countdown to contact begins” “I must settle the duel with that guy.” “Yes, you can still fight.” “For this I must wake up.” “Yes, you will wake up soon.” “For this I need power.” “Yes, I will give it to you, for sure.” “3. 2. 1.” "No! Power is not merely enjoyment! It is something you grasp with your own hands!!" ---- “Connection error occURRED. DiSConNEct foRCIBLY” While the soldier who touched the coffin ended its speech, its body was engulfed by flames. “Reporting soldier changed. Unknown situation.” Even though a new soldier took the job of reporting, it couldn’t comprehend the situation. “---Right. I'll grasp it with my own hands.” A sound thundered. The coffin cracked, and from the cracks leaked a voice and flames. “Power, victory, the meaning of life.” The cover of the coffin was blown away, and the space was filled by explosions and heat waves. The soldiers near the coffin were devoured by the flame while standing still, and blown away like withered leaves. “Everything!!” A pillar of flame spiralled with red and black. Everyone looked up to the sky, including the knights who fought with hope in their minds, the dragons who were struck by despair, and the soldiers without minds. What is that? None but only one could understand its meaning immediately. “My lord!? But that ominous color is…” Appearing from the fading flame was the warrior who shocked all battlefields in the past. The void within him was consumed by his extraordinarily staunch soul and dissipated as a mere energy source. “My name is Dragonic Overlord.” He is the mightiest general of the Empire, who bears the titles of “Overlord”, “Raging Dragon” and “Grim Reaper”. “I have only one wish and one ambition.” He disregards the Empire and the invaders. His wish is--- “To settle the duel against my rival!” Category:Lores